


hold onto me

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, James Rogers - Freeform, this was so emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: the war was over, but at what cost?





	hold onto me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanzski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanzski/gifts).



> wow it's been ages since I've written anything angsty, anyways just helping you all ease into the angst we will all feel in Infinity War
> 
> anyways this is written for evanzski
> 
> Title is from "Unsteady" by X Ambassador

Steve could feel his strength wavering. Blow after blow, he kept his ground after Thanos. All he needed to do was find an opening, but the use of the power stone, it was impossible. 

“I hope they remember you,” Thanos grinned as he clenched the hand that wore the Infinity Gauntlet. 

The moment he was about to finish Steve off, the titan let out a painful scream as something had pierced him.

“Don’t touch him,” Steve could hear Natasha’s voice through his tired hazed. The spy held a spear made out vibranium. “If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.”

“Nat...no,” Steve groaned.

Thanos just chuckled. “My aren’t you an eager one to die.” 

Natasha spun the spear and held the head at the titan. “I’m willing to die for the sake of my friends.” 

“Our fight must be postponed, but until then captain,” Thanos snapped his fingers and more of his soldiers came running through the trees. “They’ll keep you occupied.”

Before Steve could rush to Natasha’s side, a few of Thanos’ soldiers circled around him. With a growl Steve fought his way through the alien attackers.

Everytime Natasha swung the spear, Thanos had managed to block or dodge it. And each time he threw a punch, she had dodged it barely. Natasha threw four of her taser discs at him, causing the titan to groan and get onto one knee. The redhead saw this as an opportunity and launched herself. Little did she know that she had ended up in Thanos’ trap.

*****

Steve was trying his best to fight off these bastards, but no matter how many he took down, more came in their places. The battle was tiring him out but he couldn’t stop, not when Natasha was in danger. He could feel the aliens grab his arms and one kicked his back making him kneel.

“Captain America,” Thanos stood from his spot. Steve’s eyes widened as he saw one of the other alien’s grip Natasha harshly. “Surrender now, and I spare this woman.”

“Don’t Steve...don’t do it.” She screamed as another alien used her spear and pierced her side. 

“Stop!” Steve begged.

Thanos just smirked. “Surrender, tell the king of Wakanda to hold off his warriors. Tell them to give up the mind stone. Do that and I spare this woman.”

“Don’t do it, don’t Steve,” Natasha grunted in pain as the alien continued to dig the spear deep into her side. “You can’t let them win Steve.”

“I can see the conflict in your eyes dear captain. This woman, oh she’s definitely more than a friend to you.” A loud piercing scream left Natasha’s lips as the alien twisted the spear. “If you give up the mind stone, I’ll spare her.”

Steve didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t lose Natasha but he also couldn’t let them have the mind stone. He wanted to save the woman he loved but he also had to save the entire world too. 

“Steve, Steve baby listen to me.” He looked up and saw Natasha smile. “I love you, I always have and always will.”

His eyes widened at what was happening next. “NATASHA NO!”

She had managed to kick off the alien that was holding the spear and then headbutt the other one that held her. With a furious cry, she pulled the spear out and made another attempt to end Thanos’ life. Steve gave out a loud animalistic yell as he started to throw off the aliens holding him down. Getting rid of the last one, he watched as the power stone on the gauntlet lit up and then he heard the sickening crack of Natasha’s bones. 

The sounds repeated over and over again in his mind as he watched her lifeless body fall onto the ground.

“Such a shame. I’m quite sorry for your loss captain.”

Furious rage filled Steve’s body as he ran towards Thanos. He had managed to grab one of the shield’s Shuri had made for him. Activating the claw like blades, Steve jumped and slammed the blades at the side of Thanos’ face. The titan fell and Steve repeated his attacks over and over again, with incredible speed that was making it difficult for Thanos to even block. 

“ENOUGH!” Thanos activated the power stone and punched Steve off of him.

The super soldier groaned as he slammed into a tree and felt a few of his bones break. Thanos slowly walked towards him. 

“Any last words before I kill you captain.”

Barely getting up and holding, Steve got into a fighting positioned and let out a shaky breath. “I...I can do this...all day.”

“I’m sure you could captain.” Activating the power stone once again, he slammed his fist into Steve’s face, making the soldier slam onto the ground.

Looking up, Thanos smiled as he saw Bucky running towards him, yelling and firing at him.

With very little energy, Steve looked at the lifeless body of Natasha laying just a few feet away from him. 

“Till death do us part,” he mumbled before the embrace of death took him.

*****

_ We won _

The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as T’Challa and Wakanda, and alongside Dr. Strange and Captain Marvel, they had all managed to defeat Thanos. Tony was ruffling Parker’s hair as they celebrated. The heroes of Earth had managed to fight to the death and win against the world’s greatest threat. While everyone was celebrating, Bucky was not. Instead he stood in the room that Steve and Natasha lived in when they were under the protection of T’Challa. 

“Don’t blame yourself James,” Wanda wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I couldn’t do anything,” his voice was breaking, “they’re dead because of me.”

“They died fighting so we could help stop Thanos. They’re deaths were not in vain.”

Bucky collapsed onto the ground and cried. Wanda still held him and allowed him to cry. Steve wasn’t supposed to die, he was supposed to keep on living and continue to be Captain America. Steve and Natasha were supposed to retire after this and Sam was going to be Captain America next. 

“James, it’s okay.” Wanda stroked his back. 

It was hours until Bucky calmed down. She watched him gather a few things and her heart ached.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know,” Bucky placed a picture of Steve and Natasha dancing into the bag, “but I have to.”

“Let me come with you.” 

Bucky wordlessly nodded and the two headed out. Standing by the quinjet was Clint, he gave the two a small smile.

“You guys ready?”

“Yes,” Wanda held Bucky’s hand and led him into the quinjet. 

Clint flew the quinjet while Wanda kept Bucky company in the back. 

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up.” Clint spoke up. “But then again, I shouldn’t even be talking.” The archer knew Bucky wasn’t going to respond. “Just like how you and Steve were brothers, Nat was family to me. I know this isn’t easy, and hell I still can’t believe they’re gone to. But Barnes, they wouldn’t want you to be like this. And I’m sure hell Steve wouldn’t want you to wallow in sorrow.”

“You’re right,” Bucky said softly. Bucky knew that Steve had felt the same way after the train incident that led him to become The Winter Soldier. He knew how much guilt Steve felt and he knew Steve didn’t want him to feel the same way. 

It took a while but they were in mountain area in Nebraska. Getting out of the quinjet, a large cabin could be seen. 

“Clint,” Laura got up from the porch and hugged her husband. “How are you?”

“Alive,” he chuckled, and his expression turned solemn. “Laura.”

She cried and instantly knew what had happened. “The kids are asleep,” she said in between sobs.

“We’ll tell’em tomorrow.”

Laura looked up and saw the broken expression on Bucky’s face. “Oh Bucky,” she pulled away from Clint. 

“Uncle Clint! Uncle Bucky! Aunt Wanda!” The four of them turned around and saw a young boy at the age of 3 running to them. 

“Easy tiger,” Clint had managed to stop the young boy. “I don’t get a hug first,” Clint lifted him up.

The boy giggled, “I want to hug mommy and daddy.”

Bucky had to stop himself from crying. The boy in Clint’s arm bore a shocking resemblance to Steve, but his eyes he had gotten from Natasha.

“James,” Bucky walked towards the two and his namesake jumped into his arms.

“Missed you uncle Bucky,” James smiled. “Where’s mommy and daddy.”

Bucky set James on the ground and kneeled in front of him. “James, you’re mom and dad.” He couldn’t, he couldn’t. The words were there but he couldn’t say them.

“Uncle Bucky?” James looked at Bucky, then at Clint and then at Wanda. His green eyes saw the tears stain on Laura’s face. “Mommy and daddy…”

“I’m sorry kiddo, you’re mom and dad, they didn’t make it.” Bucky let out the tears he was holding in. “I couldn’t protect them James, I’m sorry...they’re dead because of me.”

Bucky felt James’ arms around him and the young boy nuzzled into Bucky’s neck. He could feel James’ tears on his skin. 

“Y-you won’t leave me uncle Bucky, right?” 

Bucky held James even tighter in his arms. “Of course not, I won’t leave you.” Bucky pulled James away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out Steve’s dog tags. “You’re dad would’ve wanted you to have this.” Gently he placed the tags around James’ neck. Also on the chains were Steve and Natasha’s wedding rings.

He watched James look at them and stroke the tags and rings. “Mommy and daddy haven’t left me.” A small smile appeared on his face. “Because daddy told me, that the people we love will always be in our hearts, even after they’re gone.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, that is definitely something Steve would say. “Yeah, you’re right kiddo, they’ll always be in our hearts.” And a real smile appeared on Bucky’s face. 

Bucky knew right then and there, that Steve and Natasha weren’t really gone, their morales would be carried on through James. He too would be told of the ideals his parents had and would carry on their legacy. 


End file.
